


Vedere il vero te stesso (non è ciò che avevo immaginato)

by Himawariiiiiii



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade has standards
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che cazzo,” disse lentamente Deadpool. Lo stava fissando in un modo che mise decisamente Peter a disagio, e questo voleva dire qualcosa, considerando che Deadpool aveva la cattiva abitudine di sbirciarlo nei momenti più inappropriati.</p>
<p>“Mi prendi in giro?” esclamò in seguito. “Ma <i>QUANTI</i> anni hai? <i>Dodici</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing the real you (it's not what I imagined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518316) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



> Il fandom italiano è gravemente povero in termini di fic Spideypool. Ho dovuto sopperire! Questa è una traduzione autorizzata di una fanfic estremamente famosa nel fandom, divisa in due parti. Ho scelto di tradurre questo lavoro in primis per la sua brevità, poi perché è raro trovare un Deadpool IC, e questo, a parer mio, lo è parecchio.  
> L'autrice si è ispirata a un mix di fumetti-MCU-Superfamily universe, quest'ultimo accennato mooooolto vagamente (nella traduzione è, tipo, invisibile XD).  
> E niente, spero che vi piaccia! Qualsiasi commento verrà prontamente girato in forma privata all'autrice originale.  
> La prossima settimana posterò la seconda parte, che ho già tradotto.

In seguito sarebbe stato complicato dire che cosa fosse esattamente successo e quando esattamente Deadpool era apparso (e come mai fosse lì) e come fosse entrata in gioco la bomba.

Ma in seguito a Peter non sarebbe importato più di nulla di tutto questo, perché stavano esplodendo cose e l'intero edificio stava crollando attorno a lui ed era abbastanza occupato a scappare e a provare a  _non morire_.

Sapete. Un normale giovedì sera.

Inciampò più di quanto saltò e poi cadde su un tetto – qualsiasi tetto, seriamente, al momento non faceva il difficile, ma era alto e solitario e in un certo senso i tetti lo facevano sentire più al sicuro… Faceva male ovunque. Tentò di rialzarsi, ma fallì. Non riusciva a respirare e pensò pigramente che non poteva essere una cosa positiva, perché l'ossigeno era abbastanza importante per cose stupide e insignificanti come cellule del cervello o… altre cose.

E poi improvvisamente qualcuno gli strappò la faccia e sembrava come se stessero cercando di tirargli via la pelle dalle ossa. Tranne che, ovviamente, non era la sua faccia, era la dannata maschera…

Peter sentì l'odore dello spandex bruciato e soffocò. Fece un suono strozzato che venne interrotto da colpi di tosse irregolari. La maschera scivolò via con il suono di uno strappo che lo fece trasalire (a volte sentiva il suo costume facente a tal punto parte del suo corpo, che non riusciva a rimanere calmo mentre veniva fatto a pezzi), e cercò istintivamente di scappare. Non riuscì a fare molta strada, prima di sbattere contro un muro.

Stava ancora tossendo; in quel momento diede la priorità a cercare di non soffocare, così era difficile focalizzare la figura sbiadita davanti a lui. Era rossa e nera e familiare e fin troppo  _vicina_.

“… hai bisogno della respirazione bocca-a-bocca? Perché posso sicuramente farlo! Anche se probabilmente sono più tipo da succhiare che soffiare, se capisci cosa intendo. Mi piace anche mordere, fa impazzire le ragazze. Hai bisogno della respirazione bocca-a-bocca? Prometto di non mordere, se non lo vuoi. Spidey? Vuoi che ti morda?”

Peter voleva morire.

“… vai… -ia…,” raspò. Abbassò la testa e premette il volto contro le ginocchia.

In quel momento avrebbe potuto sopportare molto, ma non Deadpool. Sicuramente non Deadpool.

“E dai, amico, hai ferito i miei sentimenti! Non è bello! Stavo decisamente facendo l'eroe e ti ho pure salvato la vita.”

Peter avrebbe avuto  _molto_  da dire a riguardo, ma non riusciva a  _respirare_.

“Bomba…?” Tossì.

“Ehy, quella non era mia! Era del tipo verde! Non puoi darmi la colpa per tutto, sai, a meno che tu non possa provare il mio presunto coinvolgimento nell'assassinio di Kennedy.”

Il Goblin Verde. Allora Peter aveva avuto ragione circa il fatto che l'intera cosa fosse una trappola.

Fantastico. E sarebbe stato ancora più fantastico se il mondo avesse finalmente smesso di vorticare.

Una mano sorprendentemente gentile gli toccò il collo. “Lo so, dicono che dovresti metterti la testa fra le gambe quando stai per svenire, il che è comunque una sciocchezza – una volta ho avuto la mia testa in mezzo alle gambe e mi sentivo comunque uno schifo; ma mi mancava la parte superiore del corpo in quel momento, il che potrebbe c'entrare qualcosa… dov'ero rimasto? Ah, sì. Quando stai per soffocare probabilmente non è bello premere la faccia contro qualcosa. Se vuoi la mia opinione, è abbastanza controproducente. Dai, su. Fai le tue cose. Sai. Respirare. Robe.”

Peter alzò il volto e lo guardò.  _Ci sto lavorando_ , avrebbe voluto dire.  _Cosa pensi che stia facendo?_

Ma poi qualcosa sul volto… maschera… di Deadpool cambiò, qualcosa di sottile ma presente e Peter dimenticò qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto dire.

Perché… merda.

_Merda_!

Si sentì sbiancare ed entrò nel panico.

La sua maschera era andata. La sua maschera era un pezzo bruciacchiato di spandex sul pavimento a un paio di metri da lui. Deadpool non avrebbe dovuto vederlo senza maschera. Deadpool non avrebbe  _mai_  dovuto vedere il suo volto.

“Che cazzo,” disse lentamente Deadpool. Lo stava fissando in un modo che mise decisamente Peter a disagio, e questo voleva dire qualcosa, considerando che Deadpool aveva la cattiva abitudine di sbirciarlo nei momenti più inappropriati.

“Mi prendi in giro?” esclamò in seguito. “Ma  _QUANTI_  anni hai?  _Dodici_?”

Peter lo guardò male. Perché, seriamente? Era quello il problema?

“Ho provato a  _mutilarti_  un paio di volte! Avresti dovuto dire qualcosa! Merda! Amico! Io non mutilo i bambini! Gli rapo solo la testa, o li colpisco con una barretta di zucchero, al massimo. A volte li sculaccio, ma solo se se lo meritano. Parola di scout.”

“Ma tu non sei uno scout.”

La sua voce cedette a metà della frase e più colpi di tosse si fecero strada attraverso la sua gola. Gli girava la testa e il suo petto si contraeva dolorosamente; era abbastanza sicuro che a quel punto stava soffrendo di una grave inalazione di fumo… ed era divertente che non era neanche in cima alla sua lista di  _'Cose che in questo momento fanno davvero schifo'_ , no?

Serrò gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi a non soffocare, cosa che sì, non stava funzionando molto bene.

Una mano iniziò a battere dietro la sua nuca, in modo strano e decisamente troppo forte e Peter avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, se in quel momento non avesse richiesto così tante energie.  _Respira_ , pensò vagamente.  _Solo… continua a respirare_.

Le carezze divennero più gentili dopo un istante, fino a quando non furono quasi calmanti e Peter cercò di concentrarsi sul ritmo della mano che gli accarezzava la schiena. Era d'aiuto, in un certo senso.

Ispira… respira… fuori… dentro…

_Dai, Pete… rimani concentrato… non è difficile…_

“Amico,” disse Deadpool dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità. Sembrava fuori di sé. “Dovrei chiamare i tuoi genitori, o qualcosa di simile? Devono… che ne so, venire a prenderti?”

“I miei…? Cos-…?!” Peter digrignò i denti, sentendosi lievemente insultato. “Non ho dodici anni. Ne ho ventuno!”

La mano di Deadpool rimase ferma per un attimo. “Sicuro,” disse “Ci vuoi riprovare?”

Peter sospirò. “… non sono affari tuoi.”  
  
“Senti, se hai veramente dodici anni ora sono nella merda fino al collo, e mi sentirei  _veramente_  male per… beh, aver provato ogni tanto a spararti, farti esplodere e per averti lanciato giù da un ponte e per non parlare di quella volta in cui...”

“… diciassette!” Peter tossì. “Ne ho quasi diciotto, okay. Ora smettila...”

Tossì ancora, e respirare era ancora impegnativo, ma almeno non si sentiva più come se un'orda di elefanti stesse ballando il tango sul suo petto. Sembrava più un lento.

“Non va comunque bene. Me l'hai fatto venire duro una volta o due, sai, e ora mi fai sentire un vecchio bavoso. Dico, anche io ho standard; possono pure essere bassi, ma li ho, e i bambini non sono  _proprio_  nella mia lista...”

Peter brontolò. Gli faceva male la testa. Gli faceva male ovunque, ad essere onesti, e si sentiva strano e nauseato e non era proprio dell'umore giusto.

“… ti sei mai rasato? Perché, davvero, non sembra che tu debba farlo, tranne che per le tue gambe… davvero, il tuo costume è così aderente che...”

Deadpool stava blaterando. In un certo senso, Peter sapeva che non era nulla di buono. Deadpool parlava sempre e non si fermava mai, neanche quando gli mozzavi la testa dal resto del corpo, ma quel tipo di blaterare rapido e frenetico accadeva solamente quando le cose stavano per andare incredibilmente male.

“… e che cazzo, perché il tuo costume è  _così_  aderente, se non vuoi che la gente ti guardi in un certo modo?  _Cos'hai_  che non va? A cosa pensavano i tuoi genitori lasciandoti uscire di casa così, che sembri uno spogliarellista rosso e nero...”

“… credo che tu intenda un  _volontario_ (1) e onestamente non credo che tu sappia cosa sia.”

Ricordava vagamente che anche Tony si era lamentato del suo costume, ma era abbastanza sicuro che non riguardasse la sua aderenza o la sua somiglianza con uno spogliarellista, quanto piuttosto il fatto che si trattava di, beh,  _'soltanto spandex?! Sei pazzo?! Non è neanche antiproiettile!'_

Oh dio… Tony. I suoi genitori…

“Aspetta un momento… ma tu li hai i genitori? Sì? … non dirmi che sei orfano, ti prego no, perché è un cliché terribile e allucinante e mi fa sentire come se avessi riempito di napalm un cazzo di rifugio per cuccioli o qualcosa di simile, seriamente, amico, devi...”

“La smetteresti di… parlare?” Chiese Peter con fare disperato “Per favore.” In quel momento soffocare in silenzio sembrava un'opzione sempre più interessante.

“Non ero in giro a sentire la storia delle tue origini, non lo so proprio, okay? Non sono neanche sicuro di che razza di universo si tratti – ti ho lanciato giù da un ponte?”

“…. non che mi ricordi?”

“Okay, allora non è quello, sembrerebbe.”

Peter provò ad alzarsi, probabilmente per allontanarsi da Deadpool, non ne sarebbe stato proprio sicuro in seguito, ma qualsiasi tentativo di muoversi venne soffocato dal forte dolore che diramò nella sua gamba e nel fianco sinistro. Il suo campo visivo divenne più sfocato. Doveva essere svenuto per un secondo o due, perché la cosa di cui si accorse dopo fu che Deadpool era molto più vicino di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere e Peter era sdraiato supino, guardando il cielo.

“Oh oh. Ah. Ugh. Questo non va bene,” annunciò Deadpool. “Non penso che la tua pelle debba venir via a questo modo, ma che ne so io, dopotutto...”

Peter deglutì. “Fantastico…,” gracchiò. “Ora vomito.”

Una maschera nera e rossa lo scrutò dall'alto. “Oh. Ehy. Sei con me?”

“Mai.”

“Non fare così. Gli amici sono gentili l'uno con l'altro.”

“… non siamo amici.” Peter chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò contro la bile che minacciava di risalirgli in gola. “Quanto sono messo male?”

Deadpool rimase in silenzio per mezzo secondo, ma era abbastanza per far sentire Peter decisamente a disagio. “Beh, alle pupe piacciono le cicatrici, no? Beh, io piaccio e sono tutto cicatrici, in pratica, così...”

“Quanto sono messo male?” Peter ripetè con testardaggine.

Deadpool esalò un respiro. “Amico. La tua gamba sembra una bistecca. Una di quelle crude. Che è stata bruciata. Molto malamente. È… veramente sgradevole.”

“… Cristo …” Gemette.

Quello spiegava il dolore terribile.

Sarebbe guarito e anche molto più velocemente di qualsiasi essere umano normale, ma anche con la guarigione accelerata ci avrebbe impiegato un paio di giorni.

Non sarebbe mai tornato a casa così. Anche il solo pensiero di mettersi in posizione verticale e caricare in qualsiasi modo la sua gamba lo faceva sentire sudaticcio e nauseato. Non poteva proprio.

“Ricordami… di non farmi esplodere di nuovo… okay?” Raspò “Non è… così divertente come ti fanno credere.”

“Sì. Credimi, lo so.”

Probabilmente lo sapeva, realizzò Peter. Era un pensiero stranamente confortante.

Deadpool annuì con un'aria improvvisamente determinata, il che non era mai una buona cosa. “Beh allora… c'è solo una cosa da fare adesso, giusto?” Si allungò verso Peter.

“Mi finisci?” Chiese Peter, gli occhi socchiusi e scherzando solo per metà. “Perché non sono in grado di fermarti...”

“Non essere cretino.” Wade sembrava genuinamente offeso. “O ancora più cretinissimo del solito.”  
  
“Quella… non è manco una parola...”

“Oh, taci. Chi sei? Capitan Grammatica? Qui per correggere il tuo uso del congiuntivo e pugnalarti in faccia con una virgola?”

Peter sorrise.

Poi svenne. Che, probabilmente, era per il suo bene.


	2. Cambia tutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fandom italiano è gravemente povero in termini di fic Spideypool. Ho dovuto sopperire! Questa è una traduzione autorizzata di una fanfic estremamente famosa nel fandom (originale: qui), divisa in due parti. Ho scelto di tradurre questo lavoro in primis per la sua brevità, poi perché è raro trovare un Deadpool IC, e questo, a parer mio, lo è parecchio.  
> L'autrice si è ispirata a un mix di fumetti-MCU-Superfamily universe, quest'ultimo accennato mooooolto vagamente (nella traduzione è, tipo, invisibile XD).
> 
> E niente, spero che vi piaccia! Qualsiasi commento verrà prontamente girato in forma privata all'autrice originale.  
> Ed eccomi qui col secondo (e ultimo) capitolo. Ringrazio i recensori (risponderò dopo, promesso!), i lettori e tutti coloro ai quali è piaciuta anche un pochino questa storia. Prossimamente pubblicherò alcune drabble che ho scritto sulla ship, e sto pensando se tradurre o meno una long-fic. Vedremo. ^_^
> 
> Nel frattempo, godetevi il capitolo!

Peter aprì lentamente gli occhi.

Davanti al suo campo visivo c'era un soffitto. Era un soffitto con cui non era familiare, con macchie non familiari e privo degli adesivi di stelline brillanti del suo soffitto a casa.

Brontolò, sonnolento. C'era qualcosa di strano e sbagliato, in un certo senso, ma in quel momento non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse esattamente…

“Oh, ehy. Sei vivo.”

Gelò al suono della voce e voltò di scatto il viso.

Deadpool.

Era nella stessa stanza con Deadpool e il suo segno di ragno non si era attivato.

_Era nella stessa stanza con Deadpool._

Deadpool, che era palesemente pronto a picchiarlo e ucciderlo nel sonno, qualcosa di rosso e appiccicoso colava dalle sue dita… sangue, poteva solo che essere il sangue di una delle sue molte vittime indifese o… il sangue di Peter… merda, lo avrebbe…

Peter aveva avuto incubi che erano iniziati proprio in quel modo.

Saltò. Non aveva scelto razionalmente di muoversi, ma come al solito il suo corpo reagì prima di avere il tempo di pensarci. Un secondo era sdraiato sul divano, e il secondo dopo era accovacciato accanto alla parete più lontana, respirando freneticamente.

“Wow,” Wade strascicò le parole. “Sei _veloce_.”

Peter scosse la testa e cercò di ripulire la sua visione sfocata. Si sentiva prossimo ad un attacco di panico. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo corpo. Tutto sembrava così pesante e lento. Deadpool doveva avergli fatto qualcosa. Doveva aver…

“Stai lontano!” Ordinò. La sua voce risuonava ruvida e si interruppe a metà. “Metti le mani dove posso vederle!”

“Amico,” disse Wade, dimenando le dita “Le mie mani? Seriamente? Perché non ti preoccupi di quello che posso fare con le dita dei piedi? Per non parlare dei denti.”

“Dove sono?” Domandò Peter. Iniziò lentamente a entrare nel panico. Dopo un breve sguardo in basso notò che stava indossando soltanto una maglietta verde dall'aspetto poco familiare, che era almeno tre taglie più grande per lui. “Cosa è successo? Cos'hai fatto? Dov'è la mia roba? Stai…-stai dove sei, non muoverti!”

“Sono molte domande, zuccotto. Vuoi che ti risponda in ordine cronologico, alfabetico o completamente casuale?”

Peter sbatté le palpebre, e parte del panico defluì un poco.

Soprattutto perché Wade non si era ancora mosso dalla sua posizione.

Allora… okay, forse Wade non era esattamente pronto a colpirlo. Era stravaccato su una poltrona, la maschera arrotolata verso l'alto che mostrava la bocca e una striscia di pelle gravemente sfregiata. Stava mangiando un taco, e il liquido rosso e appiccicoso sulle sue dita era… salsa?

Peter iniziò a sentirsi un po' meglio. E molto più stupido.

Ma, sapete, si trattava ancora di Deadpool e Deadpool era _sempre_ pericoloso.

“Dove sono?” Ripeté.

“Cosa ti sembra?” Wade inclinò il capo, apparendo curioso e vagamente divertito. “Non è la Batcaverna, in caso te lo stessi chiedendo. Posso continuare a mangiare? Il mio taco si sta raffreddando. E tendono a succedere brutte cose quando il mio taco diventa freddo. Tipo persone che perdono arti e teste e cose.”

Peter lanciò uno sguardo sospettoso tutt'attorno.

Effettivamente non sembrava la 'Stanza sotterranea delle torture di Deadpool'. Era un sollievo. Sembrava un appartamento abbastanza normale, un po' sporco e disordinato, ma non peggiore della stanza di Peter a casa.

“Cosa mi hai fatto?” Chiese Peter, cercando di rimanere in piedi. La sua testa vorticò.

“Sto iniziando a sentirmi decisamente poco apprezzato, Spidey. Sono l' _eroe_ della giornata! Non hai letto le note dell'autore?”

“Wade...”

“C'era una bomba – non affatto colpa mia – e un omino verde e sgradevole su uno skateboard volante, che, comunque, fa _molto_ inizio anni novanta. Era decisamente il cattivo e tu eri, tipo, la damigella bisognosa di un principe azzurro. Ed eccomi qui.”

Goblin Verde. Esplosione. Giusto.

Lentamente riaffiorarono in lui pezzi di ricordi.

La sua maschera… Wade aveva visto la sua _faccia_!

Ricordò l'odore di carne bruciata e si strozzò involontariamente. La gamba…

Peter trasalì e divenne d'improvviso decisamente consapevole della sensazione pulsante nella parte inferiore del suo corpo. Si costrinse a non guardare in basso, decisamente convinto che non avrebbe 

gradito ciò che avrebbe visto.

Wade morse nuovamente il suo taco.

Peter lo fissò.

Ci fu un momento di disorientamento quasi vertiginoso, mentre il mondo raffazzonava attorno a lui e cercò di trovare un punto fisso, qualsiasi punto, che avesse ancora un senso. Non ce n'erano.

Era… lì. E faceva tutto male. E Wade era lì. E non aveva ancora provato a ucciderlo. Era sbalordito.

Forse la sua mente decise di entrare in corto circuito proprio in quel momento, non era proprio sicuro di quello che era successo, ma un minuto era dritto in piedi (okay, si stava appoggiando alla parete, ma era in una posizione quantomeno verticale) e in seguito il mondo intero sembrò andare in tilt a partire dai suoi assi e stava cadendo… e improvvisamente si ritrovò a sbattere contro un petto ampio.

Wade lo aveva preso.

Per un secondo la sua visione si fece più scura attorno agli angoli e Peter combatté per rimanere sveglio.

“Okay. Inaspettato. Non ti facevo il tipo che sviene, ma ehy, va bene qualsiasi cosa ti piaccia, suppongo. Non giudico mica.”

Peter percepì il borbottare basso della sua voce mentre parlava e poi venne… preso su e… no.

“Lasciami!” strillò. Era tuttavia uno strillo virile. Molto virile. Per nulla assomigliante a un cagnolino che stava per essere castrato.

“Abbiamo già giocato a questo gioco, non ricordi? Ti ho portato qui. Come una principessina.”

“No!”

“Sì, anch'io ero sorpreso. Ma una delle voci nelle scatoline gialle ha insistito che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Visto che, all'apparenza, ultimamente sono un eroe. Cercherò di entrare nello stereotipo, sai? Ho anche fatto scendere una gatta da un albero, di recente. Le ho sparato.”

“… non dovresti sparare ai gatti.”

“Ehy, l'ho mancata. E lei è saltata giù. E vissero tutti felici e contenti, no?” Con più attenzione di quella che Peter si sarebbe aspettato, Wade lo ripose nuovamente sul divano.

Peter si lamentò un po' quando la sua gamba venne scontrata e sentì gli occhi lacrimare. Trasalì istintivamente quando Wade gli stuzzicò il fianco con un dito.

“Dovresti muoverti il meno possibile nei prossimi giorni… beh, ore, ma sembra che abbiamo già superato la fase 'hamburger crudo'. Guarisci molto in fretta. Efficiente. Non velocemente come me medesimo, ma non è male per un baby-eroe.”

“Non sono un bimbo, ho...”

“ _Sedici anni_.” Disse Wade, e Peter chiuse la bocca, perché l'aspetto di Wade era intenso e improvvisamente serio. “Mi hai mentito. Due volte. Il che è pessimo per quello che dovrebbe essere bravo ragazzo.”

“Io… mi dispiace, io...” Peter si fermò. “Che cazzo? Non devo scusarmi con te. Non mi dispiace. Non sono affari tuoi.”

“Tuttavia,” esclamò Wade, che sembrava quasi arrabbiato. “Ti chiami Peter Parker, hai vinto il cazzo di primo premio per un dannatissimo progetto scientifico l'anno scorso per il tuo dannatissimo liceo, e sei un sedicenne, _cazzo_.”

“Ma tu come…?” Improvvisamente, sentì la bocca asciutta.

Deadpool conosceva il suo nome. Era anche peggio della faccia. Era parecchio improbabile che Deadpool lo avrebbe incontrato, e non lo avrebbe sicuramente _mai_ riconosciuto in mezzo alla gente, ma conoscendo il suo nome…

Conoscendo il suo nome avrebbe saputo sempre dove trovarlo.

“So che pensi che io sia tutto muscoli e niente cervello, ma _so_ come cercare informazioni su qualcuno.”

“Non puoi dirlo a nessuno. Mai!”

Wade lo sapeva. Wade lo _sapeva_! Wade, che non riusciva mai a stare zitto! Peter grugnì fra sé e sé.

Gesù Cristo.

Non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Neanche i suoi genitori sapevano che era Spiderman.

“Tu il _mio_ nome lo conosci.” Wade puntualizzò.

“ _Tutti_ lo conoscono! È diverso!”

“Forse. Forse no.”

Peter tacque per un momento. “Ho quasi diciassette anni. Mancano due mesi. Non conta.”

“Col cazzo che non conta.” Ma non c'era vera e propria rabbia fra le sue parole.

C'era qualcosa che non andava. Qualcosa non andava in Wade, o forse non è che non andava (per quanto non ci fosse mai qualcosa che _andava_ in lui), ma era… strano, in un certo senso. Si comportava in modo diverso dal solito, docile e quasi trattenuto. Solo un po', ma abbastanza per far sentire Peter a disagio nella propria pelle.

“Cosa?” disse.

“Cosa cosa?” replicò Wade.

“Cosa succede?”

“Nella mia testa? Molto. Non puoi neanche immaginare tutte le scatole gialle che continuano a interrompere il mio monologo interiore, che è pure abbastanza profondo e importante. Nella realtà? Probabilmente non molto. Dev'essere colpa tua. Non sei comunque un tipo da festa.”

“No, intendo...” Peter si fermò e passò la lingua sulle labbra, insicuro su cosa dire. “Perché è un problema così grosso, per te?”

Wade lo guardò. “Indovina un po'.”

“Non è che ti _importi_ di chi combatti!” Disse Peter esasperato. “Non dirmi che improvvisamente hai sviluppato una coscienza.”

Wade rimaneva zitto.

“Non cambia nulla.”

In un unico, fluido movimento che era più veloce di qualsiasi cosa Peter avrebbe potuto prevedere, Wade attraversò lo spazio fra loro e gli afferrò la maglietta. Peter cercò di alzarsi, ma la mano sul suo petto lo spinse nuovamente giù. L'altra mano puntò verso il volto di Peter. Dita forti strinsero il suo mento e lo forzarono ad alzare la testa. Si agitò e annaspò, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore.

La stretta attorno al suo volto si fece più solida e improvvisamente la maschera di Deadpool era vicinissima, troppo vicina al suo viso.

“Cambia tutto.”

Peter sentì i propri occhi spalancarsi.

Wade lo fissò.

I polpastrelli stavano affondando nelle sue guance e Peter si immobilizzò, sentendosi improvvisamente travolto e sopraffatto senza alcuna via d'uscita.

Wade passò il suo pollice sul labbro inferiore di Peter, la maschera solitamente espressiva ora impassibile.

“Lasciami stare,” Disse piano Peter, la gola secca. “Devi lasciarmi andare. _Devo_ tornare a casa.”

Per secondi che sembrarono ore Wade non si mosse. Il suo corpo massiccio spinse contro Peter e avrebbe dovuto fargli male, ma era troppo intontito per sentire qualsiasi cosa. Stava succedendo qualcosa che lo faceva sentire come se non avesse afferrato il significato di almeno metà conversazione.

Improvvisamente la presa sul suo volto svanì e in un battito di ciglia il peso su di lui era sparito. Peter respirò sonoramente. Una parte di sé sembrava quasi stordita dal sollievo. L'altra si sentiva come se avesse ingerito qualcosa di bollente.

“Vattene,” disse Wade senza guardarlo. Aveva la schiena rivolta verso Peter, le spalle rigide e quasi difensive. “Penso che tu abbia trascorso fin troppo tempo in mia compagnia. I crossover dopo un po' diventano noiosi. Tieniti la maglietta. Il verde proprio non mi dona.”

Peter se ne andò.

Ma lungo la strada del ritorno la voce di Wade continuava a risuonare nella sua testa.

_'Cambia tutto...'_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) gioco di parole tra candy stripper (spogliarellista) e candy striper (volontario nelle case di anziani), intraducibile in italiano.


End file.
